Story Concepts
by A5-2874213225 grineer
Summary: Bascically a book with random story concepts, note I don't own any of these I may have my own true original ideas but those a will be rare as ****. And I may use these concepts to create a one shot idk.
1. Prologue

Here is the beginning of these random story concepts that people can adopt but I DON OWN ANY OF THESE STORIES THEY GO TO THEIR RESPECTED CREATORS SO GIVE THEM THE CREDIT, IM JUST PLAYING AROUND WITH THEM A BIT. also PM me if you want to use these concepts and tell them that you got it from here.


	2. Chapter 1:Jaune Ark, survival Evolved

This is a crossover of RWBY and Ark Survival:Evolved, but mainly focus jaune and the game where he may be stuck in the arks or have a relation to it like his ancestors may be a Homo Deus or something, here's a small thing I whipped out.

Some years before beacon...

Little Jaune with two of his sisters which are four years old playing near their house and little jaune gets lost in the forest somehow. Some time later jaune finds a old building made out of a weird material and explores in it little jaune then find a weird chest under a old tree that is growing in the middle of the building with a statue which is fitted with a weird looking armor and trophy heads with the heads of creatures on them as well all he doesn't recognizedand the chest look weird, it looks nothing like their own or atlas and when he opened it there's a little thing with a few other things as well (Tek helmet,boots,and a saddle that looked very futuristic or very advance atlesian ,and finally a thing called a alpha implant on one of the things and he took it and he went back to his family when he heard them calling for him.

He was able to get back at his family but unknown to him a phantom like figure was watching him from the armor set and smiled.

Jaune received a small argument for getting lost but had glad he was okay and they went back due to it being night and jaune fell asleep Later and unknowingly the implant embedded itself on his left wrist and when he woke up he was shocked and tried to get it out but failed so he offers it with a watch his grandpa gave him last birthday and went through eat breakfast

Later when he was in the forest near the ruins he finds a mysterious egg and saw a skeleton of a weird creature that had a large head and small body so he took it to his families warehouse. (large place) and covered it in hay to hide it from his family's of.

~Time skip~

When checking it he found it moving and then. It hatched the creature (TapeJara) slowly walks towards it and was pecking him for food so he went to get some food (cut meat and fish) and fed it to the baby. It then hugs him and coo as he let it.

~Timeskip~

5year old Jaune training in the wood. And when he came back he saw his pet playing with his 2 twin sister and older sister arrived which scared them jaune diverted their attention was scared until his parents came out and saw his friend who is named Evan ark and jaune ran towards an blocked his parent while hugging evan, and they had a long talk about how he found it and how long he's been hiding him from the family.

Then the family decides that he could keep it due to the fact that he's been taking good care of it for a while jaune was happy and the tapejara flew for a bit before landing on his back and squeaking in a happy tone

-timeskip to the present-

During combat class jaune is finally gonna beat Cardin after training with his team and team rwby the match was gonna start until ozpin intervene us

"Sorry to intrude on the match but Mr. Arc you have a package for you and surprisingly it is big." Then the package arrived and a dust piers forklift was required to carry it. A lot of people wonder what it is "what do you think is in that huge box?" "

Yang said.. "what if it's cookies!" Ruby said happily hoping it would be true. But the others had the idea that it has dust,pancakes,weapons,gifts or something. But they were dead wrong. Because when jaune approached it he face palm and asked Glynda to open it,which she did but hey we're not expecting what was inside. It showed Evan Arc (Tapejara Male),Chloe Arc (Jerboa baby Female), HellFeather Arc (Griffin male ), and Scalia Arc (allosaurus Female). To say that the students were shocked was an understatement, because they have never seen any of these creatures.

"Evan arc why did you mail you self with Chloe,HellFeather,and Scalia to beacon?" "because we miss you and I was Chloe's idea."

"Chloe is this true?" "*nods*"

"Alright then Chloe but next time I'm away don't do that okay. "*nods* squeak" then Chloe ran up/climbs and sits on jaunes shoulder and rubs on his neck,this caused most of the girls go awww to the cuteness of it, and a lot of the people mostly females were squealing in cuteness due to Chloe arc.

"Looks like I got a lot of explaining to do right?" And they all say yes but was stopped by Ozpin who ask jaune to follow him to the headmaster's office including his pets.

~TimeSkip~

Now they are in the headmaster's office with Glynda,Port who is looking at the Tapajera and is thinking about something and noticing his aRome like saddle,Oobleck who is gonna question jaune a lot of things about them after this ends,peach who is currently still while Chloe is on her head resting and professor peach is having a content smile on her have and now jaune starts explaining "alright so what do you want to know?" "First of all Mr. Arc what creatures are they?" Ozpin asked him and jaune pulled out a book and starts going through the pages he founded I now the ruins"Scalia is a "ALLOSAURUS" which is a pack creatures and usually two are near but I found her unconscious and her other two killed but she survived but severely injured so I fed it some food for awhile which is about 5 days until it actual woke up and looked at me at first she looked around at her death brethren then looked at me, she then walked up to me and nuzzled me due to the fact that I fed it food and prevent Grimm from attacking." Jaune finished his story with Scalia ozpin then asked the others and jaune said a respective back story for each of them, Chloe is a "Jerboa" and she was in the rain injured and starving so jaune took her home and feed her and warm her up the next day she woke up before me and went to my shoulder and slept there. and when jaune woke up he found Chloe sleeping on his left shoulder so he left Chloe sleep there until she wake up and hate how he gotten her at his next companion, the third one is HellFeather and jaune told them that he is a griffin but a different variant than the Grimm Griffin and he founded him him as a sleeping newborn in a hollow trunk of a fallen tree, and was accidentally was lost forgotten so he took him and take care of him which made them companions as well, and finally Evan arc (go see the top thing to find out to see how he gotten him as his first companion.) Glynda and peach were quite happy and peaches had few tears coming from the stories.

Glynda was was surprised how mature and caring he was to his companions. Port and oobleck now had more respect for the boy now due to his mature role in taking care of him and ozpin was the same but was also sipping Hot Choclate.

"So what do you want to do with them Jaune?" Ozpin asked him. "Possibly send them back home or let them say until my parents arrive, possibly the second option though." Jaune told him and Chloe jumped down from Peaches head and jumped on jaune shoulder and nuzzled him. Ozpin told him hat he should go with the second option and left them stay with him for a few months until your parents come. Also ozpin warned him to make sure that his companions follow the rules and jaune understood and left with Chloe,Evan, and Scorpi followed him to the elevator.

Later jaune finally got out of the elevator and saw Team RWBY and (J)NPR in front of him, "hey guys." "Jaune !why didn't you tell us you he these because they're so awesome!" Ruby squealed in excitement,"vomit boy, you e just got a lot more Sexier." Yang said not noticing the glare from Pyrrha.

"Well I'm surprised that you are able to take care of these creatures du-" Weiss said but being blocked by Nora running to jaune. "Can I Ride on Mr. Fluffy Feather Lord Please!" But before jaune said anything Hellfeather instantly went into the air and talked to jaune.

"She won't be able to ride me if she is gonna call me that horrid name." said and Scalia replied with "well I think it's is a good name during the winter...". "... REALLY..." hellfeather said to Scalia.

"... uh Nora the reason why he is in the air is because you called him by that name, he wants to be called HellFeather or else he won't give you a ride." Jaune told Nora which in turn caused a scream from Nora.

Note this is just something I whipped out okay now good bye!


	3. Chapter 2:Tenno house or rap

Here is the second chapter of the concepts.

—

A alternate universe in warframe where the Tenno have jobs or go to schools and lotus is their mom, cure randomness, also Alad can possible be that uncle you don't wanna meet during Thanksgiving, and Hubble is the grumpy father of lotus and the stalker is the grandson of Hunhow. Clem and Darvo could be owning a store in here as well. And some characters like this

Captain Vor-Owner of a popular IceCream Franchise.

New loka-a company that owns multiple gardens and have very green and environment friendly practices.

Perrin Sequence-accountants.

Cephalon Suda-computer expert and data analysis.

Arbiters of hexis-martial arts teachers.

Councilor Vay Hek-Angry grandpa down the lane.

-—

These are just some concepts of the character roles in it.


	4. Chapter 3:Olympic or contest crossovers

Here's a short one

—

A concept where the two or more other series compete in games like Olympic,contest, gaming to see who is the victor and note there is actually a three way crossover it was a Toriko,One Piece, and DBZ crossover where they were fighting to obtain a "Carat Sizzle Cow" and then fight a "Akami".which is a sea demon.


	5. Chapter 4:Goldran and Steven Unvierse

Here is the next one.

—

i dont have to say a lot for this.

except this...

sentient rocks...

that can turn into warriors

can fuse into bigger warrriors

bond with kids...

hilarity ensues


	6. Chapter 5:Wartale or Underframe

A crossover where the Operator falls into a hole into the realm of Undertale, well mainly the operator and the timeline is possibly between the War Within Quest when the operator falls in the hole and meeting the undertale characters and possibly Gaster through her void powers.


	7. Chapter 6:acting Blooper

This is bascically what it means, where the story is bascically a big set and you get to see the bloopers they make like how Link puts the Sword into the a Stone and fails and miss the socket and literally makes another one, and another one where in Skyrim Alduin is speaking to the dragonBorn in the Quest after the Elder Scroll but fails the speech, well those are some examples


	8. Chapter 7:OverWatch and TF2 special AU

A special AU with the characters in a different setting here are examples tracer being the younger sister of the scout, Demo man and Junkrat meeting through the black market for explosive materials,the heavy as Zarya's Uncle, the medic as Mercy's co-worker. The soldier(TF2) being soldier 76 mentor, and the sniper meeting Widowmaker during a mission. Well those are just some examples I need the crossover.


	9. Chapter 8:Deviantart Comic based

Bascically FanFictions based on comic in deviantart if you want to see one go check Oobidobi's comics his are brilliant.


	10. Chapter 9:The 4th Wall Talk Show

A crossover where DeadPool and the Joker have a talk show on random things and communicating with us the readers as they talk about the shit they have seen in their worlds, and the other various worlds they can cross over with.


	11. Chapter 10:Harry P x Alakarne Empire

A fanfic where a young harry after being Neglected by his family for the SBWL is discovered by a scout group from a other dimension or galaxy people when they discovered him in a forest near the dursleys and they used a more primordial type of magic than they wizarding worlds current magic and decided that they take him in and teach him their ways. Then later they must go back for to save the wizarding world (note a few things this takes place right before the Tri-Wizard Tournament,and the Alakarne Empire takes a few things from multiple series, imma list them (skyrim for the types,creatures from various fantasy ones and art of said creatures from various games and some from Deviantart,enchanted items from Rpg and things, and the rest A.K.A the spells names their tools and technology some from others but the rest are from me but im not gonna list them because imma lazy F***,also you don't have to use them if you wish, but at least use the types. (NOTE this is a fanfic to be that there is little bashing but if someone adopts it they can decide on that.)

Destruction- destroy the life of your enemies through raging fires,drowning storms and rain,spreading vegetation,seeping illness and destructive powers of the

Main Subcategories:

Basic destruction-destroy you enemies with the mere elements and items that can destroy everything in its path with enough power.(Difficulty level ⭐️.)

Elemental Destruction-fell the destruction that is only caused by the elements of Fire,Electricity,Water,Plants,Sand,Earth,Air,Vaccum,and Atomic energies.(difficulty level ⭐️⭐️.)

Illness destruction-conjure illnesses to harm and kill hundred of your foes and to bring destruction to their peopel as well.(only few can learn this because they need to be affected with a near fatal disease and survive it ,Difficulty level ⭐️⭐️⭐️.)

Phantasmal destruction-the highest type of the Basic and Elementaldestruction but still lower than some other types of destruction base powers.(Difficulty level ⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️.)

Colossus/ancient destruction-use the light to blind and harm your with various types of light that can bring danger to themselves under it. (Difficulty level ⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️.)

Godly/Demonic destruction-manipulated the demons or Cosmic powers for short periods of times through your veins and gain their powers for periods of times for war.(Difficulty level ⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️.)

Ying Destruction:achieve true destructive powers of the the origins of all magic and use it against you enemies. (Difficult level ⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️.)

Life-restore the damage of illnesses,and harm with the energy of healing and restoration energies by leeching their life forces and give it to your allies,correctly use the power of the Restored sages.

Main Sub categories:

Physical Restoration-basic type of healing to deal with low and mid level injuries with simple healing. (Difficulty level ⭐️.)

Mental Restoration-healing mental and psychological injuries and damage that are more harder to restore with your new found abilities.( Difficulty Level ⭐️⭐️.)

Area Restoration-utilize the area around one to heal the allies around yourself with a new found powers to utilize the area ( Difficulty Level ⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️.)

Leeching Restoration-use healing to a point that you can leech your enemies health and vitality and give it to your allies in return ( Difficulty Level ⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️.)

Cellular-the highest version of healing other than the Yang one, and is can Unlock extremely high potential of Alakarnian powers ( Difficulty Level ⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️.)

Yang Restoration- released locked restoring healing energies to heal every Ally on the field for your reasons,and to take one as well (difficulty level ⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️.)

Conjuring-conjure entities of other worlds,demons,angels,monsters,shields,Alakarne effects,and aid to help your way of the conjurers.

Main Sub Categories:

Simple conjuring-conjuring simple creatures and items with your powers of a conjurer.(difficulty level ⭐️.)

Prof, Conjuring- conjure more advance creatures and items,also new structures into existence with the powers of a Prof, Conjurer (difficult level ⭐️⭐️⭐️.)

Cryptic-Mythical Conuring- conjure temporary mythical and cryptic Creatures for assistance. (difficult level ⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️.)

Armada Conjuring- as power flows through you can now can conjure more entities and powerful soldiers for the battlefield (difficult level ⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️.)

Hell Conjuring or Angel conjuring- only choose one though , with hella shy or angelic powers coursing through your body and being able to summon angels or demons with your powers (difficult level ⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️.)

Ethereal Conjuring-feel the sensation of conjured energy through the veins and used it to summon for what is right and what is wrong.(difficulty ⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️.)

Alternate-alter the landscape and mind of your allies and foes to help them or eliminate them through the uses of your powers and gift of alternation powers

Main Sub Categories:

Landscape-mend the landscape to heal the destruction caused by wars and disasters to restore continuity and peace around it, or Creature structures that will help in wars as for other people with the basic alteration. (difficulty level ⭐️⭐️.)

Mindscape-control and your own mindscape to steel your resolve and fears in the battle field Everyday life.(difficulty level ⭐️⭐️⭐️.)

Self-control your body and change it in various way to small size to infiltrate enemies lines,nearly indestructible armor plates to shield one self and biological create extra organs if one own fails temporary wi your new abilities.(difficulty level ⭐️⭐️⭐️.)

Psychological-can alter the minds of enemies and used in interrogation,give info when someone is on trials,and can manipulating enemies and help people with mental illness when restoration can't help.(difficult level ⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️.)

Sound- (difficult level ⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️.) later the voice of your own or weapon that acreage sounds to create barriers,wards,projectiles,and more with the sounds of death and power.

Ascension- alter everything and achieve true power with pure alternating Alakarne powers with your own will. (Difficulty level ⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️.)

Trickery-trick and disillusioned your foes with optical illusions and powers that can change the battlefield to your playground with the power of a trickster warlock or witch.

Main Sub Categories:

Illusionary-basic of illusions and illusion like powers, this is the starting point of the illusioner. (Difficulty level ⭐️.)

Phantom-the more professional level of illusion powers and its teachings with a new ability and its powers that comes with it.(difficulty level ⭐️⭐️.)

Terror- terrify your foes with your illusionary powers to a point that it fools themselves and scares them away or scare them to get info out wit this terrifying power. (difficulty level ⭐️⭐️⭐️.)

Wisp-become a ghost it self with your new understanding of this type of class with your new understanding.(difficulty level ⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️.)

Molecular-trike and disillusion your foes with powers that even seem so real on the molecular level to a point that it is truly real.(difficulty level ⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️.)

Trickster's Gift-feel the power of the illusionary god coursing your veins and feel the sensation of true illusions and power you can control. (Difficulty level ⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️.)

Also for the six tier one they must find special ways to achieve it, and each one have a different way to get to it no matter what even if they are twins there ways a different.

And that's all for now...

(Update: the Alakarne is a Type 3.21 Civilization in the Kardashev Scale.)


	12. Chapter 11:Warframe x Avatar or LOK

Where the Tenno are sent into their worlds and the frames are these

Chroma.

Volt/Volt Prime.

Ember/Ember Prime.

Frost/Frost Prime.

Zephyr.

Hydroid/Hydroid Prime.

Atlas.

Into the world of avatar and Anna and his friends or Korra and her group finding them in their cryopods.


	13. Chapter 12:two different prank AU

A Undertale setup where the characters set up a prank on sans where frisk supposedly kill all of them then in the final moments they appear surprising him making him shock and realizing it was a prank.

A bendy and the Ink Machine prank where they want to surprised Henry. By doing all of the things in The game on him.


	14. Chapter 13:BATIM AU 2x

Here the next one.

—

Two AU where a person who creatures art is sent into that world and he can create thing with the art tools he had before examples pencils,pens,erasers,and more that he can utilize to help him.

And the second one is where Henry finds the ultimate weapon against the Ink monsters...

WHITEOUT.

#Note_Sponsered_Though


	15. Chapter 14:Retired Gods

Here a rare one.

—

A story concept where a person (the people who will adopt this story concept can make the character and gender I don't give a fuck) dies and enter the place where religion goes to when no one is following them...


	16. Chapter 15:Yandere Chan's Symbiote

Here's a horrifying one...

—

A Yandere simulator and a marvel crossover where she finds a symbiotic and was able to overpower it to a point where she now controls it and gets her senpai...

can someone get a fucking nuclear bomb or a plasma missile barrage to kill this god damn abomination...


	17. Chapter 16:Steven Unvierse, Auntie Rose

A Steven Universe fanfic concept where when they were at pink diamonds temple in space known as the Human Zoo, And Steven decided to steal one of the bubbled Rose Quartz Gems with him. And brought it to earth and shows her to the Crystal gems. And Steven teaches her about his own mom and how to cope with living with them now.


	18. Chapter 17:THE ISLE x ARK (updated)

A concept where one of the creators of the ARK (I'm not allowed to say a lot because of major spoilers.) and it sees the Hyperendocrin, Tissoplastic, and Neurotenic Varients of some of the dinosaurs in the regions and Commands a special capturing entity to capture,experiment,and catalogue some of them and then cloned them and later placed them on the ark. And how the people of the ark reaction to them when they see it.

Summary:a alpha tribe gets reports of these new dinosaurs arriving and sends a group of people to investigate them... they got more then they asked for

…

On the island called the ARK on top of a mountain on the island there is a alpha tribe located there they are currently having a meeting o new hat is happening around island due to the obelisk glowing.

"Alright clan I got reports from other smaller tribes that they seen new creatures and some of these are coming from the obelisks specifically the green and red ones so I'm sending a team going to the nearest one if one of those new creature is there then capture it, possibly."

There were gonna argue at that until a loud roar was heard then they went outside and saw a creature similar to a tyrannosaurus but with more armor greenish in color and with pure red eyes. Attacking and doing damage to the metal walls, the guards and soldiers quickly came out and began to shoot at it and there was a lot of commotion going on.

"What is that thing!"

"Who cares! Kill it!"

"Get the catapults,Cannons,And rocket launchers ready now!"

As they were shooting at it it destroyed the wall and went inside it then some of the Dino's started Fight it mainly the huge ones but it wasn't working well, and some of them died while fighting it and the councilors and their leader were shocked at the beast attacking the place. Even with the people on the Quetz shooting at it it wasn't effective, and the only weapons that were effecting it was the Rocket turret,Catapult,Cannon,and the launchers were the ones that was the ones that did damage to it.

"You! Get the Tek rifles and Fire at it." One of the councilor said at a guard and he did was almost didn't made it and there was also a bunch of people using the.

When they guard got the Tek rifles the councilors and the leader quickly got them and started to fire at it. It was a long bloody battle but they were able to knock it out, but the wall was destroyed and a 25% Of their large animals were killed and 30% of the small ones were killed. And 15 people (they didn't have the implants.) died while fighting the beast, they had a massive funeral all for the ones that dies while protecting the base from the beast. And one of the councilors said a few things.

"May the ones that have helped us subduing that monster find peace and glory where they will go to And May the gods give them peace."

Then they send them off by boats and set them on fire by arrows. The rest of them salute in sorrow while watching the rafts going away. Them the leaders said something in the end.

"They're Time on the ark has ended and now, while our struggle had begun due to these new beast arriving! Now join our weapons and protect the things that we all and including our dead brethren believe in!

Now let's prepare for the hard ships that will come in the future!" He said as he held his weapon up in the air, and the rest did with their weapons as well and yelled with it..

-TimeSkip-

A lot has happened since then a few groups of bandits tried to invade while it was repairing but they failed but it did stalled it for a while for each attack and the researcher are studying the beast they subdued and placed it behind Tek Pillars and surrounded by various turrets and locked on it if its escapes.

"So what is it Jacob?" The leader said to the lead researcher. "Well Diablo, it is a Rex, but somethings different about it though, the specimen has more power,armor,vitality,higher metabolism,speed,and is larger than a red it's may be even larger than a alpha Rex... it's is frightening though seeing its pure blood red eyes staring at me... is disturbing me." Jacob said as it stared at both of them.

When they were gonna talk more about it one of the guards arrived and said something.

"Leader There new creature near the gates! but it is severely different from the one but it has the same traits as the beast!"

They were shocked and quickly went to the front of the gates and see the new creature and they were confused. It was a creature similar to a Ankylosaurus but it was brownish orange in color and it bore a major covering of keratin and a larger clubbed tail and was eating from a bush.

"What is that thing." Jacob said as he looks at it through a spy glass."Hmm... can you get it in here." Diablo said to the guard that got him here, he obeyed and brought a few longrass and brought it inside. They were confused at what is was and when Jacob examined it, he he said that it's a said creature as long it doesn't swing it tail around.

While he was saying that it went to a farming plot and ate some of the vegetable there.

"So what do we do with it?" One of the guards said as he examines the animal.

"... tame it?" On of the other guards said, and they agree with his statement and they decided that it is possibly a passive tame and feed it a bunch of vegetables and it took a bit but it worked. And one of them decided on a stupid ides and brought a raptor on it and placed it on the creature...

It didn't mind as it ate its food and the raptor was confused on what it was on." Looks like it requires a platform saddle when riding..." on of the other researchers said looking at it. Then they started making two customs saddles for it a normal one and a platform one it was able to hold the platform one easily, then they examined it more and they created a new saddle for it that is design for it due to its structure.

The End for now...


	19. Chapter 18:Killer Grandpa

A concept where velvets grandpa decides to visit her grand daughter and encounters her being bullied in the cafeteria and confronts them... CHAOS ensues due to the fact that he is...

 _ **"Killer Bunny Of CaerBannog"**_

So yeah... bullies run for you life is you want to survive from the killer bunny


	20. Chapter 19:Warframe x Horizons Zero Dawn

A fanfic concept where the creations goes to the warframe world or some of the robotic bosses or special event enemies or frames go to their world Here a short beginning chapter of one... possibly

Ambulas and Horizon Zero Dawn

Plot for this short passage.

Ambula going the Horizon Zero Dawn world after a botched teleportation experiment ,and enters the world of Horizon Zero Dawn, he encounters Aloy fighting a corrupter and two scrappers and ambulas attacks them , then a conversation comes.

Story part:

 _"Ambulas speech."_

"Human speech."

 _ **"Ambulas Thought."**_

 **"Human Thought."**

The Ambulas then wakes up in the valley he have never been or seen before.

 _"Hmmm... interesting this place is unknown to my database, maybe if I search around I'll find answers."_

Ambulas then walks around the valley and saw ancient creature that only exist before the Orokin Empire. Rats, Rabbits, Boars, Turkeys, Goose, swallows, Foxes, and more ancient animals then he was done with scanning and looking at them before walking around more.

When he was walking around near what seems to be a ruined city he saw huge mechanical tentacles on a mountain range,and he wonders what it is before hearing something.

He decide to walk around to find the source of the sound sees some of the machines, (striders and watchers) fascinated by this he walks towards them, making sure that he doesn't spook them and when he is very close to them one of the watchers saw him and walks up to him trying to make heads or tails on what he is, and decides that it's a very weird looking long legs before going back to its original purpose.

Ambulas finally loosens it up and decides to scan them and when he did he got result from a unknown signal and looks at the info before walking away from the striders and watchers. It took a few hours to get to the location of the signal and when he did he saw a woman fighting a black colored war machine near a gate with 2 other machines as well. He did a scan to figure out what they are and the 2 smaller machines were known as Scrappers, and the large black war machine was a corruptor and from the looks of it the woman is struggling to win so he decided to help her by taking out the corrupter first.

He then charged at it knocking it off its legs ad dazing it, the woman, guards,and scrappers where shocked when they saw it appear and dazing then quickly he used his laser slice on it killing it quickly.

(Note when you defeated the ambulas boss fight you see the lasers of those ambulas going through hundreds of meters worth of a single corpus capital ship which is pretty strong and hefty, so it will destroy some of the landscape and any machine quickly.)

Then going towards the two scrappers and destroying one with the seeking missies ad the other by bashing in its metal structure a lot causing it to shut down. After ambulas finished with the last scrapper he slowly walk towards the woman with caution, but the woman quickly whipped out her bow and was about to shoot him until he spoke which shocked the woman and guards.

 _"Don't worry,I'm not a enemy so put down the bow and then we can have a conversation."_

This shocked Aloy and the guardsman a lot, because one they've never seen a machine like that and two they have never seen one talk fluently.

"Okay then, so what do you wanna know?" Aloy said to the thing, then he spoke.

Ambulas talked about his history, where he came from and lore. But Aloy stopped him and told that this is earth and the history of it. This lead to a long conversation about their history and worlds and how it challenge each other until Ambulas realizes something.

 _"Then that just means that this is a different universe I have encountered in, it makes sense because my and your history involves the planet earth and for me it also involves the planets in the soar system as well, even though our history is different it makes sense that I have enter into a entirely different universe! Also if you wanted to know what my name is, it is Ambulas #16482-18629-264 A."_

And that's it now see ya next time bye!

Also some of the machines in the game can totally look like they can be in warframe.


	21. Chapter 20:Eldritch Guardian

Eldritch Guardian

A Harry Potter Fanfic where one of his ancestors meddle with a bit of Eldritch Rituals and Summons a Entity that is near Death, and so he decides to heal him and when that entity woke up and was shocked that he was healed by him he decided to pay him back by becoming the guardian of the Family, and now when Harry was a few years old he accidentally summons it when he is dying and so the guardian reacts by bringing him to the potter Castle or Manor and place it under the War Wards and lockdown while the elves heals his body and taking out the soul fragment.

Then he is later trained by the elves,ghost,and the Eldritch Guardian on a multitude of things from fighting, to etiquette in politics,parties,and every day life, spells, potions,and more, and the Eldritch Entity decides to give him some weapons and armor and trains him in the way of a Eldritch War Commander , And now during the Tri-Wizard Tournament he is summoned due to its Ancient Magic and leaves with his Guardian to participate in this tournament it.

also possibly if you are gonna use this then use the R'LYEHIAN language possibly okay.


	22. Chapter 21: the Ex-Elite

A crossover of Final Fantasy and Halo where a Elite crashed landed on a unknown planet and explores it and encounters new things.

—

A elite was walking around a planet that they have completed their "prophet" on and when walking around looking for remaining enemies he finally sees the results and the truth of their journey. He encounters a deceased mother and her dead daughter in a sitting position where the mother dead hands were covering the daughters eyes so that's she won't see the death and carnage of the entire population. But failed due to the fact that she saw her demised and died right after.

He was shocked due to it ad reminded him of his own past and felt old weak emotions appearing intensely and out of all one stood out...

SADNESS...

he now realized the product and the outcomes of their prophets, their faith, and their works for their gods, the death of innocents civilians of aanother race and the genocide of other creatures as well have to suffer due to their cause. Then he heard another elite calling for him

—

"Kyta 'Sufumee, come on we're leaving for the next system for our gods!"

"Alright let me do something first, then we can leave." The other elite shrugged it off and left to the ship.

—

He then searches around for something and found it, 4 brilliantly colored flowers in pots,He then carefully placed infront of the woman and her he says a prayer to the two deseaced hoping for them to meet each other in the afterlife and finally leaves the deceased two and not looking back, as he left he didn't see them but behind them was a see through woman and her daughter the ones that he placed flowers to happy looking and the daughter waving.

-planetary skip-

On their way to a different planet Kyta 'Sufumee was thinking about what's to do Nextel he had a few choices.

—

1-continue this prophet and kill innocents.

2-kill himself.

3-go to the UNCS and seek asylum.

4-desert the covenant and look for a new home.

—

His dilemma was slowly eating him away until he decided to do the fourth option and leave the covenant. He secretly grabbed his only belongings and di it slowly as to not attract attention towards him. It took awhile due to cameras and other soldiers on the ship but he was able to get placed his belongings in a escape pod near the back which is usually used for workers.

And he also deleted his info on the ship making it so that he never existed on the vessel's computers. It took even longer for it and they are halfway to the next location for their prophet. He was able to plan what is the best time to escape and it took even more time and by that time they were at the planet but then suddenly they were attacked by the UNSC which in turn caused the vessel to damage and causing him to run to his pod to escape the though he was able to get in his pod and eject he was hit by some shrapnel. Causing damage to the pod and sending it to an entirely different direction, and due to the shrapnel hitting his pod it also knocked him out.

-Time skip-

When he woke up after being knocked out while in the escape pod the place looks ruined and messy. He opened the pod's door and saw he was in a forest of sorts, and picked up his gear and belongings and explore the region, The forest and animals living here reminded him of his own home planet. It brought a slight level of happiness to him but as he explored. He then encounters something out of the ordinary,two human females possibly a mother Andy daughter. He was in the forest watching them with caution though, then while watching them he decides to leave but accidentally stepped on something causing it to make a snapping sound gathering the attention of the two females.

"Hello, Who's there?"

They didn't get an answer.

"We know you're there so come out if you want to talk."

He decided that he would talk to them to figure out where he was and if they were associated with the UNSC. He walked out of the forest and they finally saw him. He was wearing hs elite white and blue armor. He had two weird handles of sorts and a one small pistol that's is full of needles. And a long weird looking rifle. They stand there for awhile until the smaller female tried to play with him, but failing due to not being strong enough to pull the older female spoke first again.

"So who are you, and why are you here?"

He stood there trying to make a sentence before he finally spoke.

"My name is Kyta 'Sufumee, I am a Covenant Elite. Well Ex-Covenant now."

He said as the little girl was trying to play with him but failing again.

"Well my name is Amelia , And her name is Jasmine So do you need a place to stay from now on due to the fact that you defected?" The woman said, he nodded slightly and she told him to follow him. As he walked with her and while the small girl is still holding his hand.

"This place... reminds me of sangheili, my home planet."

"Well if so then you can invite some of your people over here." She said smiling, he thought about it for a it until he remembered the things the covenant caused.

"No I can't... I'm afraid of what they will do to this place." He said as he looks around at the surrounding flora and fauna as they walk to a town nor far from here. It took some time to get where they live but they were able reach the place before nightfall. It was a village of sorts and it has a large amount of houses, and other types of buildings. Then they reached a hotel and when they went to the receptionist she greeted Vanille and Fang but when she saw him she jumped a bit.

"Don't worry he's with us." Amelia said to the receptionist who nodded her head but still stared at me. I went to a chair and sat on it as the two woman talked, the smaller female known as Jasmine walked up to me and started to asked things about me.

"So where are you from Kyta 'Sufumee."

"I was born on my home planet Sangheili, with the rest of my kind but at that time we were at a war with the UNSC."

"So what happened before you defected?"

I remember what I have done before and only said a small part of it, I was part of a group known as the Covenant, we exist due to our gods/creators known as the Predecessor. And we travel to planet to planet for our prophet and way but at one point I saw the true cost of our prophet, and so I left."

"What did you see then?"

Just as she finished her sentence, Amelia appeared.

"Well looks like have some time left before we go back and do some quest for people." She said as I noticed that she has dual blades on her back that also looked like rifles. And when I look at jasmine I saw she also have weapons which was a revolver and a blade.

"Wait what do you two do?" Kyta said confused on how they have those weapons.

"Well we do quest for people who can't normally do it, and now our new quest is to clear a bandit camp about an hour from this village. So oh wanna join?"

Amelia said as I look at my weapon.

"Alright then, let's go." Kyta said as he got up joining them on their quest.

—

End of this one shot, also for those who will possibly say that there's no way a elite would defect, let me say this...

EVERYONE IS DIFFERENT, no one is the same so there's gonna be some that are forced to join them out of fear, or something. and some who hate the ideals and ways of their belief and possibly want to choose another belief, so yeah that is my reason why.


	23. Chapter 22: Dexter x The Purge

This actually sounds like a good crossover that literally needs to happen or make a movie out of it.

basically if you didn't get the title it is the Show "Dexter" and "The Purge" Crossover where dexter is thrown into this world and it is a few weeks before the purge begins, he discovers this by a random person and immediately gets to work on getting ready to hunti and kill these individuals who is killing innocents in the Purge...

this sounnds like a movie crossover that needs to happen though.


	24. Chapter 23: Minecraft vs Roblox

This is a good crossover doc for some, but i know now I might get some hate for this though...

It is a crossover between Minecraft and Roblox, but instead when they meet a War occurs with all the Minecrafters and all Robloxians, you can figure out what they are fighting for if you take this concept. But it sounds very intense and interesting to say the in retrospect if they did fight... minecraftians would win against the Robloxians... due to a few reasons that I'm not gonna list.

heres a plot example.

Exodus the Ravager, a High Mīnecraftęr Lieutenant And Valera a Deceptive Robloxian Assassin must Work together to find their way home after being sent to a different universe during a Major Battle on the Plains Of The Reaper's Blight. Of the ongoing 5,000 year war. And they must go through entirely different universes to obtain their powers back and get home.


	25. Chapter 24: Hanahaki Peridot

This is a concept for a tragic/angst/happy Lapidot Fanfiction.

It is where a few days after lapis leave Peridot, she starts to spit out Blue flowers at an increasing rate, and Steven and amethyst try to figure out what's wrong, and when Amethyst found out Steven was shocked because she was not organic but I think that ths disease only affect those who suffer for a severe one sided love relationship no matter what you are organic, furry, Scalie, insectoid, alien, inorganic, robot. It'll affect the person who is in a one-sided love.

Then Steven finds Lapis on the moon, and tried to convince her to come back to earth, then Steven says that she's dying, and this got her attention, Steven then explains why she is dying. Then he leaves while lapis try and take in this information and later she decided to come back later and try and save peridot...

note: the HanaHaki Disease originally from Chinese's,the word Hana mean Flower and the word Hakimasu Means to throw Up, also the HanaHaki Diseas is a fictional Disease in whichever the victim Coughs up flower petals when they suffer a one-sided Love. It ends when their Beloved returns their feelings (it has to be romantic no matter what; a strong friendship doesn't work), or when the victim dies. But the good news it can be surgically removed but when the infection is removed. The victim can no longer feel love for that person and a multitude of other emotions as well.

The symptoms of the disease are summarized to strong pain, having flowers blooming in the heart and lungs, and then throwing them up. It was popularized by the manga; HanaHaki Otome, or "The Girl Who Spits Flowers" by Naoko Matsuda, it was released in 2009

Okay now bye


End file.
